The Wolf of the Winds
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: Taigi is a friend of Hasuta from way back, a Native American wolf goddess. Kuuko warns Mahiro that hurting Hasuta isn't a good idea around her...but is this girl going to root for Hasuta's love for Mahiro? (pairing: Mahiro and Hasuta)


"I can't believe that all the Lovecraft creatures are all aliens...It's just so surreal..." Mahiro was grumbling again and Nyaruko laughed, before adopting a pose.  
>"It's not just us! Most pagan gods are aliens too! They aren't as widespread though, more like little tribes than entire races. They have odd genetics that make them good for many jobs!"<br>Mahiro frowned, raising his head. "Seriously?"  
>Kuuko nodded. "We went to school with a few...Not many know other languages outside their own, so they mostly pick jobs outside Planetary Defence and such. A few learn languages and become ambassadors, but all in all there are only ten or so working in government positions..." She turned to Nyaruko. "But...We did know around three closely."<br>"So what sort of deities are they?" he asked, fearing the answer. Pretty much all of the deities were weird.  
>"Animal spirits! Like in America!" Nyaruko sighed suddenly. "Perhaps we can have our honeymoon there, Mahiro-san!" Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, you want to go straight to Vegas? Oh, how romantic!"<br>Mahiro thumped his hand against his forehead while Kuuko crept up behind Nyaruko, gripping her shoulders and whispering something that earned her a punch to her head.  
>"Weren't most of them in Canada anyway?" Mahiro muttered. Of course, the other two took no notice.<p>

Hasuta, meanwhile, had been wandering off to the park having heard that two four leaved clovers meant you would be lovers forever. Of course, it had been Nyaruko who had told him this, but he had still decided to go have a look.  
>A man blinked and went over to talk to him, a decidedly odd air about him as he did so.<p>

"Of course...there was that one girl. She was going to be sent here to take care of a tribe, like they sometimes do with the noble families within the communities, but a cold wiped out her humans. So she went for the same schools we did...And because her genetics make her want to take care of a group, she...she found someone who always manages to gather a group around them." Kuuko seemed to be doing some pondering, while Nyaruko was still raving about romance and honeymoons with a seriously evil look on her face.  
>Mahiro tipped his head. "Who's that?" he asked. Kuuko looked at him.<br>"Hasuta-kun, of course. He was her favourite person. But she's like a mother to many people, even if she's younger or the same age as them. But...Nyaruko and she do not get along because of how Nyaruko sometimes is around Hasuta..."  
>Mahiro gulped. He'd seen how Nyaruko sometimes seized Hasuta in a head lock or sent him flying.<br>"So, boy, when anyone hurts Hasuta..."

The man had approached Hasuta. "Hey, you want to know where to get good ice cream?" he asked, before the sound of pounding feet interrupted him. One arm swung, knocking him back as a growling sound emitted from the intruder. Hasuta blinked a few times before watching as this new person stood upright.

"She goes into a sort of protective attack. Like a mother bear." Kuuko made the figure on the game she was playing dodge an attack from a monster, before proceeding to destroy the monster.  
>Mahiro felt a sudden sense of dread hit him. "Hey, where is Hasuta?" he asked in a casual manner. If only Hasuta could somehow still be here, then surely speaking about this person wouldn't somehow mean he would have to deal with yet another alien.<br>"I think he went out..." Kuuko said in her quiet voice. "The girl wouldn't be here anyway. She was last at one of our laboratories helping cultivation of life forms."  
>"Like with you people impossibilities mean anything..." Mahiro muttered under his breath.<br>"The voicing of such a thing will ensure it..." Kuuko said as she defeated another monster. Mahiro felt the dread increase.

Hasuta looked up, before smiling. "Ah! Taigi- chan! I didn't know that you were visiting!...Why did you hit him?"  
>The girl looked down at him before looking at her fist. Her hair was a tangled mane of tawny and grey, and her clothes were ragged - a torn jacket, an old t-shirt way too big for her and her feet were wrapped in bandages. Her jeans were patched and old.<br>"...My...hand...slipped." She smiled innocently and Hasuta blinked before smiling. "Will you help me find four-leaved clovers?"  
>She sniffed for a minute before shaking her head. "There ...are no four ...leafed ones here. I didn't ...expect ...to see you here, Hasuta-kun..." She smiled. "What are ...you ...doing here?"<br>"Ah, I'm with Planetary Defence...I'm helping Nyaruko-chan and Kuuko-chan!"  
>She tipped her head and let him tug her forwards.<br>"We have to get back home! If I can't find four-leaved clovers, I should go home...We had homework...I think...and Mahiro-kun is at home..." Hasuta's cheeks went a little pink and Taigi tilted her head and grinned, before shaking her head. So Hasuta had a crush? Well, they had better be nice to him.  
>Or else.<p> 


End file.
